A Whole New World
by SeahSlade
Summary: Liz is changing but doesn't know how. What will happen when the Pod Squad kind even figure out what is happening to her and where will she find the help she needs? Chapter 2 rewritten, takes different course then original, strongly suggest u read new chap
1. Changes

Chapter 1: Changes  
  
I'm Liz Parker and lately I've been feeling like I'm changing. It's not a big enough change to be noticed by the outside world, but I can feel it. I feel... power. I've frown stronger and my senses are sharpened. Everything seems different. A smell, how ever far away, becomes more intense, my sight is beyond 20/20 vision. A taste is more powerful, I can hear something as small as the sound of breathing from the opposite side of the room as if it were right next to my ear. And, oh god, to be touched, it feels so incredibly different. I don't know what's happening to me, but I hope it never stops.  
  
Liz shut her journal and placed it on her lap. For a minute she just sat there, staring off into space, hands neatly folded over her journal when suddenly she had the urge to go running. She placed her journal back in its hiding spot and climbed down the ladder leading up to her balcony. Once she reached the bottom and her feet hit the ground with a deafening boom that seemed to penetrate down to Liz's bone structure, she ran. Unsure of where she was running to, she just ran. Her heart thumping, her feet pounding the ground beneath her, she was lost inside herself until it was no longer the hard cement she could feel beneath her feet but the soft dampness of freshly watered grass. As she slowed to a stop, it dawned on her where she'd flocked to without knowing. The cemetery.  
  
Liz made her way through the low branched trees surrounding the place that reeked of death. She lurked through the maze of head stones until she came face to face with the one thing that could really bring her heart to a stop at this moment.  
  
Alex Charles Whitman  
1984-2001  
Beloved Son And Friend  
  
Liz kneeled down in front of the grave of her best friend since the 5th grade, and placed her hand over his name engraved on the head stone. Silent tears slowly made there way down her face as she sat there, unmoving. Soaking up the memory of her friend she decided that she didn't want to mourn anymore she just wanted to honour his memory.  
  
As she stood a chill ran down her spine and her body tensed. She could feel someone near by. Slowly, without trying to make a sound, she moved towards the exit of the cemetery. As she placed her foot down she heard a crack and realized too late that she'd stepped on a twig, for she was already flying through the air, having been on the wrong end of a powerful kick. The person ran towards her and just as Liz was getting up the man attacked her again. But this time her grabbed her to him and yanked her head back. Not knowing what to do Liz let her reflex's take over and before she knew it, the man was 5 feet away climbing to his feet. 'Did I do that?' Liz asked herself as she came face to face with this man.  
  
He lifted his head slowly, and Liz could have sworn she heard him growl. As soon as his face was in the line of her vision, she gasped. The man wasn't a man at all, more of a creature. He had glowing yellow eyes and his forehead seemed lumpy and two of his teeth were as sharp as fangs. Liz panicked, wondering what she was going to do and the thing could smell the fear. He charged again and tackled Liz to the ground. When Liz hit the ground she flung her feet out in front of her and kicked the thing hard in his stomach and he staggered backwards a couple feet. Liz jumped up to her feet, not having time to register how she did that. She ran at the creature with a speed that not even she knew she had and jumped up and kicked the creature in the head with a spinning kick. He stumbled backwards and again Liz ran at him. This time she pushed him into a tree. The creature stood frozen in shock for a second before he burst into dust and all that remained was a little tree branch and a pile of dust in his place.  
  
Liz stood there stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Some weird man/creature thing just jumped out at her and she killed it.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me?" 


	2. Heal Her

A/N: Ok thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. This fic just came to me out of nowhere. I've been reading a lot of Buffy Roswell where Liz becomes a slayer and in almost all of them. She turns into this completely different person. I thought that I should write a fic that keeps Liz's characteristics from Roswell. And you'll get the gist of what I mean in this next chapter. I just always found it so wrong when she turned all bad ass and didn't like her Roswell people that much. This fic right now is during the summer after season 2 of Roswell and season 5 of Buffy.  
  
Chapter 2: Heal Her  
  
Liz dragged herself back towards her home, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body. She was limping and she could feel where she would have bruises from the attack the next day.  
  
Slowly she made her way closer and closer to her destination when the sound of a car spinning around the corner distracted her from her goal and she turned to see why the car was going so fast. It pulled up beside her and before she could register what was happening she was wrapped in a tight embrace from her best friend, Maria Deluca.  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie where the hell have you been. I tried calling you like ten times there was never an answer. I called everyone else and they didn't know where you were so I went to your place and you weren't there. God, where the hell were you?" Maria screamed, it felt as if her heart would never slow down.  
  
"Maria, god, I can hear you. You don't have to be so loud, plus you're babbling again. And I was fine. I just went to cemetery." Liz said sounding annoyed and frustrated. She just wanted to get home and go to sleep. .  
  
Maria's breath caught in her throat for a second when she realized why Liz had gone to cemetery, and she pulled back to look at her with concern hidden deep within her emerald eyes. As soon as she got a good look at Liz, she noticed that she looked horrible, almost like she had gotten the shit beaten out of her.  
  
"Geez, Liz are you ok? You look awful." Maria placed her hands on Liz's arms and she winced from the pressure. "Yeah, Maria I'm fine." Liz said sounding a little unsure of herself..  
  
"Fine? Liz you are so not fine. Have you looked in a mirror? You look like you've been thrown down a hill of rocks then landed in a pile of dirt." Maria exaggerated.  
  
"Right." Liz's eyes began to shift and she started playing with the hem of her torn shirt.  
  
"Liz, tell me what's going on. I'm your best friend. We need to stick together at a time like this." Maria said wrapping her arm around Liz's shoulder.  
  
"Look, Maria this doesn't concern you. I mean I don't even understand it. It's none of your business." Liz said sternly.  
  
"The hell it isn't. It's always my business when it comes down to you looking like you've just been beaten by a gang or something." Maria clarified, glaring at Liz. "Look Liz, just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."  
  
"Ok, fine." Liz began walking to the jetta, but stopped suddenly and whirled around on Maria. "So long as you swear not to tell a soul."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I mean it Maria. Not even Michael. At least not until I figure this out." Liz concluded before heading over and climbing into the passenger seat of the Jetta.  
  
No sooner did Liz and Maria enter Liz's room, did Maria turn on Liz.  
  
"Ok chica. Tell me what's going on with you." Maria said sternly. And so the description of Liz's night commenced.  
  
By the end of it (Maria had had to sit down somewhere in the middle of it) Maria could only stare at Liz with a disbelieving look. Her eyes seemed to be as big as the moon.  
  
"So what you're telling me, is that you were attacked in the cemetery, by some creature none the less, and you some how was able to match it's strength in fighting and then kill it by turning it to dust with a tree branch." Maria summed up, completely horrified if not a little awed at her best friends recall of the night she had.  
  
"Maria are you ok?" Liz asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Me? Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be. I mean, my best friend tells me she's some kind of a super woman and that she killed something. Oh I'm perfectly fine. Yup that's me, I'm fine. Fine, fine, fine. Look, it's me being fine."  
  
"Maria, you are not fine, y-"  
  
"Well, of course i'm not fine. What did you expect, me to be all, 'Oh it's ok Liz, you were attacked and hurt in the middle of the night in the cemetery, but everything's gonna be alright'? Well I'm sorry for the disappointment but, no I am not fine. I am way far beyond being fine." Maria took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, just about ready to go into another babble fest but Liz beat her to the punch.  
  
"Look Maria, I never expected you to be fine, actually I knew you wouldn't be fine. That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place." Liz said trying to console her friend.  
  
"Oh so now you want to keep me out of the loop? You want me to go out one night and not know that somehting's out there and you want it to attack me and since I'm not some super woman like you it'd probably just kill me in an instant. Is that what you want Liz? Huh, huh?" Maria asked harshly poking her finger into Liz's chest just to get her point across.  
  
"God, of course not Maria. I just meant that I knew how you would react and I could've gone without the dramatic scene." Liz replied throwing up her arms in annoyance. How many times would she have to deal with Maria's drama queen attitude. It was getting to be enough.  
  
"Ok, fine. I won't go all dramatic, if you come with me." Maria said in a devious tone.  
  
"Go with you where?" Liz asked only just a little worried about where the girl would take her.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Maria..." Liz said dangerously.  
  
"Just come with me, ok. I promise it won't be a bad place." Maria begged.  
  
"Fine. I'll come." Liz said, wincing at the pain as she stood.  
  
"Ok, come on, time to go." Maria said practically dragging Liz with her.  
  
Inside the car was a silence unlike any other shared between the two best friends. It was uncomfortable and strange. Liz never once paid attention to where they were going as she stared out the side window at everything and nothing. The only thing she could concentrate on was the pain in her ribs and her legs and arms. She recalled every move she made that night. Every step and every swing of her fist. She just couldn't understand how she had been able to do any of those things. How do you go from just some simple minded small town girl to a girl who knows aliens to a girl who one minute is as weak as a feather and the next stronger than anyone she knew. 'God, what a screwed up life I lead.' Liz thought to herself.  
  
Maria glanced over at Liz every so often, trying to gauge what she was thinking about. What a rollercoaster their lives had been in the last 2 years. 'No wonder Liz has become so closed of and protective of herself. Damn that stupid slutty alien bitch. If it wasn't for her, Liz would still be with Max. And she would still be happy. And Alex would still be here, which would make Isabel happy. And what she did to Kyle. Making him carry the body? God how evil can one get?' Maria trailed off from her mind rant as she realized they had arrived to their destination.  
  
Liz was pulled out of herself as Maria pulled the car to a stop and cut the engine. She took a look around and once she realized where she was she turned to Maria.  
  
"Maria, what are we doing here. I really don't want to see him right now." Liz said lamely. Trying to keep at least some of her dignity.  
  
"Look Liz. You're hurt, Max can help. Just humour me, ok? Just come inside with me, get him to heal you and then we're out." Maria said opening her car door.  
  
"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want to heal me? I mean..." Liz trailed off when Maria turned around to stare disbelievingly at Liz.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, right? This is Max. Of course he'll heal you. You know why. Because he loves you. Plus he has a conscience." Maria pointed out.  
  
Liz just looked at Maria with the look of a woman scorned. But she eventually agreed and stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to Max's window with Maria.  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Max slowly sat up in bed and looked over at his clock. '3 am, great.' He thought with a sleepy expression that could have been considered annoyance. He picked himself up and started walking over to his window.  
  
"Michael, go home- Liz?" Max asked confused as he reached the window and Liz and Maria were standing there. Liz looked uncomfortable and Maria looked determined.  
  
"Hey Max. I need you to heal Liz," But before she could finish her sentence Max cut her off.  
  
"Oh god, Liz are you ok?" He asked just only taking in her torn appearance. 'God, what happened to her. She looks like she's been ruffed up.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Liz said stepping into his room through the window. Followed by Maria.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, always the worry wart. He couldn't help but notice the far off look in Liz's eyes.  
  
"Max just heal her. It's mostly her ribs." Maria answered when she figured Liz wouldn't answer his question.  
  
"Ok, Liz you know how this works. I'm going to have to touch you." Max said gently, almost as if he were afraid that if he spoke to loud she disappear in a puff of smoke.  
  
With what Max just said, images rushed through Liz's mind of the first time Max opened up and let her see him. Liz just sort of nodded her head slightly, allowing Max access to her mid section. He placed his hands on either side of her rib cage and concentrated all of his energy on her.  
  
**Flash**  
  
_**Liz running through the streets of Roswell.**  
_  
**Flash**  
  
**_Liz's hand on Alex's grave stone_.  
  
Flash  
  
****_Liz being attacked by some creature.  
_  
Flash  
  
****_Liz fighting the creature like she'd been fighting since she was 3 years old.  
_  
Flash  
  
_The creature turning to dust on a tree branch_  
  
End Flash**  
  
Max and Liz opened their eyes at the same time and looked straight at each other. Max took her hand in his and asked the question plaguing everyone's mind.  
  
"Liz, what was that?" 


	3. Roswell, Here We Come

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone read the new chapter 2. And if you haven't read it first. And just a little extra thing. I'm gonna take something used in charmed and use it in this story. It's how they find some. With a necklace and a map. Ok, hope you like.  
  
**Chapter 3: Roswell, Here We Come**.  
  
The necklace swirled around and around above the map, trying to locate the new chosen one. Since Buffy's death, they'd been to busy, mourning, slaying, and taking care of Dawn, to try and see if a new Slayer had been called. But tonight was different. Giles had received a phone call from the Counsel saying that now that his slayer was dead he would be of no more use to them. Even though he had been reinstated, they felt he wasn't a good 'Figure of Authority' to continue working for them. So Giles had gone to Willow and told her that they needed to find to the newest Slayer before the Counsel could find her, rip her from her friends and family and corrupt her.  
  
"Damn it. It's not working." Willow cried out as the necklace once again slowed to a stop, not revealing anything.  
  
"Well, m-maybe we should use a map of the w-w-world and see if maybe she's somewhere else." Tara suggested quietly. She still hadn't gotten over what Glory had done to her, thus retreating back into her shyness. Although she had never really left it, she had been much more comfortable with the Scooby's.  
  
"Yes, yes. Why didn't I think of that?" Giles mumbled to himself wondering off to find a map of the world while taking of his glasses, cleaning them then replacing them.  
  
"Ah hah!" Giles proclamation could be heard from the other room. As he entered the living room, he was holding a folded up piece of paper. "Found it." He clarified, unfolding the paper and placing on the table in front of Willow.  
  
"Is there anything you don't have?" Xander asked sarcastically. Giles ignored him and turned his attention to Willow, who had resumed looking but this time working on the world map instead of the map of California. It took a few minutes as Willow moved the necklace slowly over the whole map, when it the crystal tip at the end of the necklace stopped and pointed right at southern USA.  
  
Without speaking Giles handed Willow a map of the States. She began the process again. This time it only took about 20 seconds before the crystal landed on the state of New Mexico. The town of Roswell.  
  
"Ha, maybe she's an alien." Xander said trying to lighten the mood of the room. After a few seconds of silence Anya replied.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Because she's from Roswell. The whole crashed alien ship. Very funny sweetie."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at her as if she were crazy. But they had gotten used to her unconventional out bursts when things got awkward. And they couldn't blame. They didn't really like uncomfortable silences either.  
  
"Well, we've found her. I guess we should go and get her?" Willow asked looking to Giles for the answer as usual. It seemed since Buffy was gone he was the only one who could be the answer to their questions. It was rather frustrating. But he would endear it as long as he could if it would mean saving the new Slayer from the Counsel.  
  
"Yes Willow, I suppose we shall." Giles said removing his glasses, cleaning his glasses then replacing them on his face.  
  
"Well, this should be exciting. The Scooby's meet the aliens. Look out aliens, we're coming to Roswell." Xander said.  
  
And he didn't know how true that statement really was.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I've never written anything Buffy before so it was kind of hard for me to get into the characters.  
  
**_ParkerEvanss:_** I haven't decided about Alex in the story yet. But if I did, I don't think I'd have Willow bring him back. I think I'd do something alien, if I could come up with something. 


	4. Lost Souls

**_Jewellie88:_** I made Liz the slayer after Buffy died because I didn't want to come up with some lame excuse to kill of Faith. Plus, since Buffy is a slayer (even though she'd already died once and the slayer line did continue even when she was revived) I felt like using my Artistic License to make it so one could be called after the second death.  
  
**_LizEvans:_** I know how it goes, I'm a Buffy freak as well as a Roswell freak, but, not to sound rude here, this is fan FICTION!!! I have Artistic License, so that meanse I can do whatever I want with MY fictional stories. But I do appreciate you pointing that out so I could get my point out there. So, thanks.  
  
**_ParkerEvanss:_** Ok, first off, your review was really confusing. Second, I never said the scoobs were gonna take Liz away from Roswell, and if they did, the pod squad would never let her go alone. As for your Alex suggestion, that seems like a really good idea. But I have my own idea of what to do about the Alex thing. Question – what's my sense of humour? I didn't really get that comment. Thanks for the review, I think it was the longest I've ever gotten.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
**Chapter 4: Lost Souls**

He had gotten used to this place. It was nice. Time seemed to stand still. Or maybe there was no such thing as time here. But whatever it was he liked it. Sure, he missed his friends, and Isabel. God did he miss Isabel. But, she needed to move on with her life and so did he, seeing as he would never see her again.  
  
While Alex was reminiscing, a big blue swirling light started to form about 10 feet in front of him. He recognized it. He'd seen it before, when others had entered this place. But this was different. Like his. This one looked like his. Everyone who came to this place, came through a portal of swirling white light. And as far as he knew he was the only one who had entered this place due to supernatural reasons. Maybe this person was coming here due to the same reasons. Well, not the same reasons, but maybe it was supernatural reasons.  
  
Alex stood and began to get closer to the portal. About 5 feet from it he saw a girl fall through. No, not a girl, a women. Well, someone who was older than him by a couple of years. She lay on the ground where she had fallen to and Alex approached her. He knelt down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and her whole body tensed. She lifted her head, squinting at the light. It was so much brighter than where she'd come from.  
  
"Hi." Alex said softly. The transition period was hard for some and it was best to talk in hushed tones to a new person.  
  
"I'm Alex. What's your name?" He asked as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
Her vision cleared a little and she looked at Alex. He seemed friendly enough.  
  
"Where am I?" The girl asked. She looked around, studying her surroundings. "Is this a hell dimension?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Hell? No." Alex chuckled. This girl must have had some strange life.  
  
"Then, is this h-heaven?" She stuttered, not believing that she'd have made it to heaven.  
  
"Nah, at least I don't think so. This is just a place where lost souls go to." Alex said, leaning back and resting his elbows on the ground.  
  
"Buffy." The girl said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Alex asked turning to face her.  
  
"Buffy." She said more clearly. "My name, it's Buffy."  
  
"Well, Buffy, it's nice to meet you." Alex answered sticking out his hand for her to shake. She took it. They shook hands.  
  
"So, Buffy. That portal you came through. It was different from all the other portals. I mean, when someone comes to this place, they enter it through a bright white light. But you, you entered from a blinding blue swirly thing. Just like me. How'd it happen?" Alex asked truly interested hear this girls story.  
  
Buffy, eyed him warily, trying to decifer whether she could trust him or not. His face looked kind enough. So, Buffy began her horror bent, strange live story.

"And, then I jumped into the portal. To save my sister. And in the process save the world from being destroyed by some hell goddess bent on getting back to her hell dimension." She finished. The look on his face was priceless. "So, what about you? How did you get here?" Buffy inquired. Lying on her stomach and place her chin in the palms of her hands.  
  
"Well, I guess it all started when my best friend was shot." Alex began. He turned to look at Buffy and she looked surprised and sad.  
  
"Oh but she didn't die. She was saved. Healed is more like it." When he could see that Buffy didn't understand he continued. "By an alien."  
  
And so Alex dove into the grueling story of his alien encounter.

"And then after she mind warped me again, my mind couldn't handle it and I just showed up here." He finished, and let out a long heavy breath.  
  
"Wow, you know, I killed an alien once. It was killing all the mentally challenge people in Sunnydale and it was just about to kill my mom. She had a brain tumor, it was messing with her head." She answered to Alex's questioning glance at the mention of her mother.  
  
"So, what would you do if you were offered the chance to go back? To all your friends, and family, and this Isabel girl?" Buffy asked, sitting up and facing her new friend.  
  
"I would go back in an instant. Don't get me wrong, it's nice here, but to be with everyone again. I would trade everything I have to see them again." Alex got this far off look on his, like he was remembering something that meant the world to him.  
  
"Alex?" Buffy asked after about five minutes.  
  
"What? Oh, hey sorry. I was just remembering mine and Isabel's first kiss. It was first thing in the morning and I was still in my PJ's. Her brother and my bestfriend were missing and she came to my house. I thought she wanted me to help find them so I told her I'd go get my keys but she stopped me. She said, "Ok." And I said, "Ok?" Then she said "Ok and kiss me. My brother's missing, maybe we can get a clue. Maybe I'll get a flash of their location or something." I just looked at her with this bewildered expression and said "Yes ma'am." And then we just kissed. I was perfect. Definitely not the ideal time, or place, or situation for that matter, but it was perfect." Alex finished in a dreamy state.  
  
"Wow, that sounds nice. You must have really loved her." Buffy said, remembering her own first kiss with the love of her life.  
  
"So what about you? Would you go back?" Alex asked returning his attention to the Slayer.  
  
"You know what, I think I would. My sister, she needs me. I mean my mom just died and now me. And, the hellmouth? Whose gonna watch over that. Certainly not Faith. She's in jail. And my friends aren't strong enough. Well except for Spike. But who knows if he's still there or not. I think, I'm still needed there. But, let's face it. We're not leaving this place."  
  
All of a sudden, there was this huge wind that picked up out of nowhere. It started to swirl around forming a cyclone of sorts. It began moving closer to the two new friends. They tried to get up and run, but they couldn't move. They were stuck. And the cyclone was moving closer and closer. They looked at each other, then back to cyclone and all of a sudden they were sucked into the moving wind. It tossed them around and around until finally they were back on the ground. They looked around and noticed the change in scenery.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked turning around in a circle to look around.  
  
"We're back." Alex informed looking awestruck.  
  
"What do you mean we're back? This is not where I was before." Buffy said, getting worried.  
  
"Buffy, we're outside of Roswell."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, now this chapter was a little strange, but blame it on my imagination. It's run away with itself again. It tends to do that from time to time. Sorry if you don't like it, or if you think it's stupid. But even if you do, review and tell me exactly what you think. I know, I killed two birds with one stone. But it worked. In a twisted way. But it still worked. I'd just like to say one more time that the whole new slayer after Buffy dies works in almost any situation. Even if it doesn't happen in the original story. I was in the mood to right a Buffy/Roswell fic one day and this is what came to mind. So don't criticize me for using my Artistic License. Ok, enough ranting. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. **R&R **


	5. Alex?

**AN:** Holy crap has it been a long time since I've updated this fic. Jeez, shame on me. But realistically, I just got my muse back for this fic. I went and reread what I'd written and I realized I had no clue where this fic was heading. I guess I'm just gonna go with the flow and see what happens. There are no plans for this fic. It's just coming out of left field. So I might get another dry spell. But I'll do my best to write as much as I can before that so long as I don't get stale. But to anyone who is actually gonna read this. Please review! And I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5 "Alex?"**

Max, Liz and Maria were sitting in Max's room in an awkward silence. Liz had just finished explaining the flash's to Max. He didn't know what to think.

"Do you think maybe it has something to do with the whole Max bringing you back to life thing? 'Cause I mean it would make sense you know. Like if he had transferred some of his powers to you, Liz?" Maria asked quickly, never taking a single breath through that whole speech.

"You know, that should be something we should take into consideration. We don't know the full extent of our powers and with healing you, there could have been a side effect."

Max hoped that this logic made sense in Liz's mind, for it was the only logic they had come up with so far.

"No." Liz stated calmly. "I don't think that's what it is. It doesn't feel, alien. It feels, natural. Like I was born for this. Like this is why I'm here." Liz finished in awe as she stared at her own hands as if examining them for evidence of this new information that she had provided the 3 of them.

The three of them became quiet once again in light of this new information. Neither Max, nor Maria could think of anything to say to that. They were just as astounded as Liz seemed to be.

Max opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but then closed it again as nothing could come out because his thoughts were too tangled to form a coherent sentence. He met Maria's eyes and she seemed to be having the same troubles. They both looked at Liz and just as they turned to look at her she lifted her head and spoke quietly,

"It's my destiny."

* * *

"So, how much longer until we reach this place, anyways?" Xander spoke to the occupants of the van. "And tell me again why we had to rent this big gross smelling van? We could have just gone in separate cars, you know." He blurted. The smell really was bad. He could place it though. It was probably just really old. And really old things accumulate smells after a while.

"Because, Xander, we **had** to. We need to stay together. If we're all together the faster **we're** all going to get there."

"Yeah, ok I get that Wills, but why'd we have to bring dead boy?" Xander complained. He'd never see why his friends trusted the vamp. He didn't even have a soul like Angel. All he had was some stupid chip. It was pathetic, really. If you can't kill 'em, join 'em.

"Because, he's strongest person we've got. He's the one who'll be able to fight off any kind of demon that crosses our paths Xander. Plus, Buffy trusted him. That's enough for me." Dawn whispered the last part. It still hurt to mention her. Dawn would never get over her death. It was her fault. At least that's what she felt. It should have been her, not Buffy. Buffy didn't deserver to die. She should have lived.

'Dawnie, it's not your fault. None of this is you're fault.'

'STOP LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS, WILLOW!' Dawn screamed in her mind. Willow looked down guilty when Dawn turned to glare at her.

"Yes, well, let's not worry about this for now. We're here." Giles spoke up from the driver's seat. All heads turned to the front just in time to see a large tacky green board sporting a giant green alien with the words 'WELCOME TO ROSWELL' written across it.

"Well, that's interesting." Xander said.

* * *

"God it's so dry. How did you live here you're whole life?" Buffy asked Alex, as they walked along the high way.

"I guess not really knowing anything else helped a bit. But if you think this sucks, then you've never experienced a heat wave in the middle of December before." Alex exclaimed languidly.

Buffy just stared at him for a couple seconds before shaking her head and turning back to the road.

"So, what was life like for you, you know, before you died?" Buffy asked after awhile.

"Oh, you know, FBI agents, evil shedding aliens, duplicates that killed there Max, alien parasite scheming to infest he world, Las Vegas and Prom. Oh and lets not forget abduction." Alex said dryly.

"Wow sounds like fun." Buffy commented.

"You have no idea." Alex sarcastically stated. "So what about you?"

"Oh well, evil master vampire, evil vampire boyfriend, a mayor who turned into a giant snake, blowing up my high school, a military base on the college campus. They liked to capture demons and study them, even captured one of my friends. He's a werewolf. An evil robot made form humans and demons. The first slayer, Dracula, cancer and a Hell Goddess." Buffy counted off each item on her fingers.

"Wow, I think you have me beat in the strangeness factor." Alex said amazed.

"Yeah well, aliens are pretty high on the weirdness factor, if you asked me."

"So, did you just say you've met Dracula? As in Count Dracula, Vlad the Impaler?" Alex asked, he seemed a little to giddy about that little bit of information.

"Yeah, he was very strange and he had this vampire thrall thing down pat and……" Buffy's head snapped to side and she listened closely.

"What? What is it?"

"SHHH." Buffy whispered quickly. "Do you hear that?"

It took Alex a couple seconds but he soon heard the sound of a roaring engine coming there way.

"It sounds like a motor cycle." Buffy stated.

"Maybe we should flag them down when they come along." Alex suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah, but we have to be cautious, you never know who or what you're going to meet at this time of night." Buffy stated dangerously. Her guard was up. She didn't want to go into anything blind.

They stood on the side of the road, waiting, until finally the motorcycle pulled around the bend.

Alex started waving is arms around in the air and calling out, "Hey, over hear."

"Alex, shut up." Buffy warned and Alex quickly zipped his mouth closed. But it was to late the person was slowing down his bike and pulling over to them.

"Great Alex, what if it's some kind of crazy demon looking for a good kill?" Buffy whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"Then you can kill it." He stated quietly.

The person got off the bike and looked at them. It stood there completely still, just staring at them, as if it had been shocked still. It had yet to take off its helmet.

"Alex?"

* * *

Please Review!! I like to know what people think. Even if it's bad. 


End file.
